A Strange Motel
by KyraBear
Summary: Myka wakes up with no memory of the past few days. Can she find out what caused it or live without knowing?


I woke up my eyes heavy with sleep. I kept my eyes shut against the sunlight that seeped in through the curtains. I reached for my phone off of the small nightstand that Leena had gotten for me a week after I became an Agent. But it wasn't there; in fact there was no nightstand. I opened my eyes to a water stained ceiling. It wasn't my ceiling, not with the roof covered in what seemed to be a map of the world. I sat straight up in the bed and looked around. _A Trashy Motel. I was in a trashy motel. Why was I in a trashy motel?!_ "What the hell." I said my eyebrows pulling together. The small room was painted a dingy white that seemed to amplify all the little stains, and the not so little stains. The room was simply furnished, a table and chairs to accompany it, the bed and a dresser pressed against the far wall. There was a thin body length mirror hanging on the door that I could only assume lead to an even smaller bathroom. I pulled the blanket away from my body, and that is when I realized what I was wearing, I felt the satin against my skin, that I now knew wasn't from the sheets. The red mini-dress stood out against the white sheets. "What. The. Hell." I said again, beginning to feel the throbbing headache behind my right eye.

I stood up and looked in the mirror, the red dress gathered at my waist and stayed, well almost skin tight to my mid-thigh. My reflection showed my surprise, and embarrassment clearly, a blush made its way up my cheeks and across my face. I grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around me as a shall, covering the plunging v-neck that brought a deeper flush to my cheeks.

My hair was curled in thick rings, I was, well dolled up, I looked like I had just got home from a party or date, the problem was, I don't remember either. In fact from what I remember I should be in bed at home, curled up in my pj's on my weekend off.

I stopped and turned surveying the contents of the room. I pulled through the blankets looking for a single clue, a single scrap to explain why the hell I'm here. _Where ever the hell this is._ I riffled under the bed, and around the trash and all I found was a stamped ticket, my badge and a recite.

I uncrumpled the recite, and looked at the fading words, hoping to find something that would answer the millions of questions I had swirling around in my head. Apparently I had went to a bar, at least that's what the recite said, and drank four vodka tonics.

I sat on the bed. _Four? I drank four? Wait a second. Where-_

My thoughts got interrupted by a knock on the door along with "Hey Babe. Let me in!"

"I'm sorry," I called back standing up off the bed, "I think you have the wrong room!"

"What are you talking about Babe, let me in!" he called again. I walked over to the door thinking about opening it, should I? I asked myself.

"Babe! Let me in!" I yanked open the door, " Look you have the wrong room!" A young man in a suit pushed his way through the door. He had sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes, and the kind of smile that could only be trouble. He looked only a year or two older than me. "What. The.-" I started but cut off when he grabbed me from around my waist. He wrapped his arms around my waist with its red satin cover, and pressed his lips against mine. I pushed him away beating against his chest. He opened his eyes in time to see my hand slap him across the face. "YOU BASTARD!" I yelled and had made up my mind to kick him in the privates when he backed up. "Babe?" he said his face bright red where I slapped him. "lets get this straight, I am not your babe, you are a stranger to me and if you come within two feet of me I will hit you again." He nodded his eyes wide from my threats, especially when I pulled my gun from the inside of the tiny dress "I don't know what the hell is going on, and your my best bet to find out what happened, so you're going to help me understand?" He nodded again. "I have to get back to Artie and South Dakota, I have a case on Monday, and a date on Wednesday,- wait- what day is it?" I asked suddenly realizing I don't even know what day it was.

"Its… Tuesday." He said afraid I was going to hit him again.

"TUESDAY?!" I yelled. _Oh my god its Tuesday, I'm missing two days of my life_. My breath quickened and I started to hyperventilate.

"when… When did we meet?" I asked softly barely able to hear my own voice.

"Sunday night." He said coming closer to where I sat on the bed head in my hands. My frustration and confusion came to a peak and I felt a tear slip down my cheek. He laid his hand on my shoulder sat down next to me. "I can tell that well, you don't seem to remember me." He said softly, "So let me introduce myself, I'm Brian."

"Hi Brian." I said in a small voice accompanied by a short sniffle. "I'm Myka."

His brow wrinkled in confusion, "What?" I asked softly

"You told me your name was Tracie."

"Tracie?!" I asked my eyebrows shooting up, my head spinning, _Tracie, my sister?! Why would I call myself that?_

"No." I coughed clearing my throat, "It's Myka."

"Well then hello Myka." He said bowing his head over my hand and pressing his lips to my knuckles.

"uh. Huh." I said, "I need a phone." I stood up off the bed and smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress. "And some food, when was the last time I ate?" I asked myself more than Brian.

"Last night," he said, "With me."

"About that." I started, and a flush started to creep up my cheeks, even though I tried to hide it, "Did I- I mean did we?" And I stopped and looked down at my feet.

He laughed and I glared at him, "No- Myka?- we didn't, not for my trying though." He added with a wink

I glared at him, stuck in between being angry and embarrassed.

"Any way, A Phone?" I asked going stir crazy, and a little shamed at the thought of disappointing Artie. He motioned for me to wait a second and then he left the room, and the door shutting behind him left a ringing in my ears.

I walked around the room, hoping that maybe, just maybe, I wasn't in as much trouble as I thought.


End file.
